


listen closely

by doctorkaitlyn



Category: The Strain (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Episode Related, Episode: s01e09 The Disappeared, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7480158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how it always is between them.  </p>
<p>It's been this way since the first moment they crossed over into this strange no man's land, this area somewhere between colleagues and <i>more.</i>  It's always quiet, bordering on silent.  There's always more movement than words, more skin on skin contact than sweet nothings or gasped, clipped-off syllables.</p>
<p>That's just how it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	listen closely

**Author's Note:**

> this is essentially me just putting some of my feelings about these two into words. <3

Outside, sirens scream a few blocks away. Somewhere a little closer, maybe even on the next block, glass, a lot of it by the sounds of things, shatters. 

But inside, between the walls of Eph's old bedroom (which smells like unfamiliar perfume and a hint of blood), things are so quiet that Nora can hear her own heart beating, pounding like a river in her ears. Eph's hand is resting on hers and she can feel a gun callus starting to form on the tip of his index finger. His breathing kicks up when she turns her hand to better fit with his, but aside from the steady pattern of his inhales and exhales and the thumping of her blood, the room is quiet. Eerily close to silent. 

This is how it always is between them. It's been this way since the first moment they crossed over into this strange no man's land, this area somewhere between colleagues and _more._ It's always quiet, bordering on silent. There's always more movement than words, more skin on skin contact than sweet nothings and gasped, clipped-off moans. 

It has always been this way, and tonight is not the night to create an exception to the rule. 

She isn't sure who leans in first, but only moments after their lips touch, he twists and presses her back against the bed, already working at her clothing. Amazingly, her pants don't rip in between her kicking and him pulling. Finally, they release their grip on her legs, sliding off her feet. She shrugs out of her coat but her shoulders barely touch the bed before he pulls her up and into his arms. Even the thud as her back presses up against the wall seemed muted; it cuts off, plunging the room back into near-silence. 

They don't stay on their feet (or, technically, on Eph's feet) for long. It simply isn't practical; Nora isn't afraid of Eph dropping her when he has both of his hands wrapped around her thighs, but holding her up with one hand while also removing his clothes is simply beyond their abilities, no matter how practiced they may be. 

Besides, now that they're moving, Nora can feel how restless Eph is. It's as if the words he refuses to spill are still lingering just underneath his skin, pushing and vibrating, trying to force their way out. He shows no sign of letting them win anytime soon; he just keeps going, throwing himself into motion. He lowers her to the floor, pulls her shirts over her head, buries his face into the crux of her neck and shoulder and runs his hands up her thighs until they're hooked into the waist of her underwear. 

And all the while, he remains almost silent. 

So does she. 

Afterwards, even once they've come down enough to pull on some of their clothes, they remain stretched out on the rug. Even through its plushness, Nora can feel cold seeping into her sweat-damp skin. The electric heat kicks on, thrumming somewhere downstairs, and Nora wonders how long it'll be before the electrical grid starts failing. 

Maybe, if Abraham is right about everything, they'll be able to put a stop to the epidemic before that point comes. 

Beneath her ear, she can hear Eph's heart beating, back in a steady rhythm. His hand is firm at the dip of her spine, thumb tracing slow circles over the patch of skin between the hem of her tank top and her underwear.

That slow, constant movement seems to say more than any of his words ever could.

Just when she thinks that she might be able to snatch a few moments of sleep (even if the floor is guaranteed to leave her with kinks in her side when she awakes, even if one of the strigoi might come wandering in at any moment), Eph's chest moves, shifts from his steady pattern of breathing. He inhales deeply and it feels like the calm before a storm. He's about to speak and in the moments that tick by while she waits for the ball to drop, Nora entertains multitudes of possibilities for what might pass his lips. 

Some observation regarding the virus? Something about them needing to find Kelly, or about Zach's safety? 

Maybe it'll just be two simple syllables. 

Maybe just _Nora._

But before she can find out, the front door slams open and footsteps, far too heavy to be anything but human, begin storming up the stairs. Nora untangles herself from Eph's grip and leaps to her feet, surveying the room for her misplaced articles of clothing. 

In the last seconds before the bedroom door opens, Nora catches Eph's eye. Instead of speaking, he simply nods and swallows, throat bobbing. 

He stays silent, like always. 

Nora thinks that maybe, with the way the world is rapidly changing, that will just have to be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
